The purpose of this study will be to assess whether GHRP-2 administered subcutaneously by 4 consecutive injections or by infusion stimulates growth hormone secretion. Additionally the study will seek to determine if the insulin IGF-1 and IGFBP-3 increases. This trial will be conducted in approximately 16 adults aged 20-80 years old. GHRP-2 is a pure synthetic small peptide which specifically releases growth hormone from the pituitary. GHRP-2 is made up of a varying number of amino acids. The effect of GHRP-2 on the acute release of growth hormone is important because this may become a specific alternate method of increasing growth hormone in man.